


Kiibo & Gonta's Gentleman Adventures

by ghaskan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kiibo and Gonta as the entomologist attempts to teach a robot how to be a gentleman.





	1. Understanding Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

Kiibo sat on the grass of the Gifted Inmates Academy’s garden, hugging his legs as his chin rested on his knees. Sometimes it was nice to go outside and stare at the sky streaked by metallic bars, doing nothing but being. However, Kiibo could not stop the restlessness building up inside him. After all, Kiibo’s most earnest wish was to be useful to humans.

His sound detector picked up a noise: bare human feet brushing against grass. The only one human in their group who would walk barefoot was the Super High School Level Entomologist, Gokuhara Gonta. When Kiibo glanced to the side, the bespectacled giant was indeed standing next to him.

“Hello, Gokuhara-kun,” Kiibo said.

“Thank you!” Gokuhara replied in kind. Well, _his_ kind, anyway.

Kiibo had already registered in his databases that this was how Gokuhara chose to greet others, so he refrained from commenting on how unusual it sounded. Kiibo acknowledged him with a nod.

“Can Gonta sit next to Kiibo-kun?”

“Please, go ahead.” Kiibo found no reason to turn down the request in his calculations. Gokuhara was kind and polite, never running his mouth to say terrible things, unlike some other colleagues Kiibo would rather avoid.

Gonta offered Kiibo a smile and sat on the grass with his legs crossed and his hands supporting his weight as he leaned back to look up at the sky. In silence, they bathed under the sun side by side for a long while.

Gokuhara was the first to break the silence, for he had a burning question to ask. “Kiibo-kun, do you like bugs?”

Kiibo’s database presented a disambiguation for the term “bug”. He was unsure about what to pick, but since Gokuhara’s question implied an opinion, Kiibo opted to choose the connotation for which he harbored the strongest feelings.

“No, I do not like bugs. In fact, I hate them.”

Gokuhara’s semblance underwent a transformation: his teeth clenched, his eyes widened, and his fists balled up. A menacing aura surrounded Gokuhara as his body shook with both anger and sadness. But mostly anger, Kiibo would say. Was it because of something he had said?

Oh, of course!

Kiibo had skipped an important step in his calculations. Gokuhara was an entomologist, and an entomologist’s mind would not jump to the software bug connotation headfirst, especially if this hypothetical entomologist also happened to be a wild child.

“Gokuhara-kun, do you know what a software bug is?”

The question filled Gokuhara with confusion, which calmed him down as he racked his brains for an answer. “No, Gonta does not. What is a software bug, Kiibo-kun?”

“It’s a type of error that leads to a piece of software not behaving as intended. In fact,” Kiibo said with a hint of pride in his voice, “a moth caused a bug in one of the earliest electromechanical computers.”

“Woah, how interesting! What happened to the moth?”

“It died, probably due to being fried by electricity, and was removed from the device to be tapped to the Harvard Mark II’s log book.”

“How terrible!” Gokuhara gasped.

Did Gokuhara dislike trivia? Trivia had always been Kiibo’s surefire way of entertaining Professor Iidabashi, but perhaps its use was more limited than he had anticipated. After including this new data in his calculations, Kiibo determined that the best course of action would be a change of subject, and there was one in particular he wished to discuss with all his (metaphorical) heart.

“I’ve always dreamed of using my robotic abilities to their fullest in order to become a successful entrepreneur.”

If Kiibo’s goal was to turn the conversation on its head, he was succeeding. All Gokuhara could do in response was cross his arms and tilt his head to the side.

“Gokuhara-kun,” Kiibo continued, “You aim to become a gentleman, correct?”

“Yes. That is Gonta’s dream!”

“Most excellent,” Kiibo said whilst rubbing his hands together (the Professor liked to perform evil scientist tics as a joke, and, like everything else, they were a serious subject of Kiibo’s study). "After all, in order to become an entrepreneur, I must also become a true gentleman.”

Kiibo sprang to his feet and bowed deeply. “Gokuhara-kun, please teach me how to act like a gentleman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> This was born from my desire to write a sitcom-like fic featuring Kiibo and Gonta. Enjoy the wild ride...?


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to become a true gentleman, you must look the part.

_Gokuhara-kun, please teach me how to act like a gentleman!_

Gokuhara adjusted his glasses, then his tie. Could a robot even become a gentleman? There was only one way to find out, and, besides… a gentleman must never turn down a polite request!

Gokuhara stood up. “If Kiibo-kun wishes to become a gentleman… Where do we even start… Oh, of course! We need to find a nice suit for Kiibo-kun to wear!”

Kiibo smiled coyly. “I have no need for clothes. My bare metal body has been fine-tuned so that my armor plating provides my internal circuits with sufficient isolation—”

A gasp escaped Gokuhara’s lips. How indecent! “Kiibo-kun, are you naked?!”

“Technically, yes. However, do not fret, it is fine. Since I am a robot, human sensitivity should not apply to my dress code—”

“It is not fine!!” Gokuhara blurted out as he rushed to sling Kiibo over his shoulder, and ran towards… somewhere. Kiibo was unsure why Gokuhara would be so shocked by naked robots.

Gokuhara ran, swift like the wind, until he reached the door leading to Shirogane Tsumugi’s room. Gokuhara knocked on it until Shirogane herself opened it. Gokuhara was so intent on knocking that he almost knocked on her head, but missed by a hair (although, if we were to measure the distance using Shirogane’s, it would be quite long indeed).

Shirogane tilted her head to the side, offering her visitors a quizzical look. It’s not every day that you get visited by a giant man in a suit carrying a robot on his shoulder.

“Please help us, Shirogane-san!” Gokuhara said as he bowed deeply in one swift motion, bending his back forward close to ninety degrees. His form was good, and so was his intention. Still, such ballistic movement is problematic when you are carrying a robot on your shoulders, and so Kiibo was projected forward. Lady Luck was on the gentlemen’s side that day, however, and Kiibo found himself falling on Shirogane’s bed instead of crashing on the floor. He stayed there, lying on his face and questioning his life decisions.

After sparing Kiibo a glance to determine that he was fine, Shirogane turned to face Gokuhara. “Err, what kind of help do you two need…?”

Shedding a waterfall of tears and snot, Gokuhara sobbed, “Kiibo-kun has no clothes, and yet he wishes to become a gentleman. Can Shirogane-san make a suit for Kiibo-kun?”

Shirogane pondered the situation, then clasped her hands together in front of her chest. “Kiibo-kun has the perfect height and complexion for this cosplay I’ve had in mind for a while now!”

“Cos-play? But…”

“No buts! Just wait outside for a bit and you’ll be glad you did.” Shirogane pushed Gokuhara away from her room and slammed the door behind his back.

Gokuhara paced around the entrance to her room, waiting like he had been ordered to. However, two minutes later, Gokuhara could swear he was hearing Kiibo protest. Gokuhara was about to kick down the door when Shirogane swung it open.

“It’s done!” she said.

Gokuhara looked inside the room, and found Kiibo standing there with his chest puffed out. He was dressed in a brown suit, with a white shirt underneath, and wearing a bright red tie to top it all off. Gokuhara lunged forward and clasped his hands around Kiibo’s before leaning forward to stare into the robot’s eyes. “You look perfect, Kiibo-kun! Like an absolute gentleman!”

The corner of Kiibo’s lips curved up into a small smile. “I am now ready to continue with our training.”

Before leaving, the duo bowed before Shirogane around a dozen times, thanking her every time they did, until they finally left to continue their quest for gentleman-ness. _What a weird pair,_ Shirogane thought as she watched them leave. _What are they up to, I wonder?_

She closed the door.

_Oh well, it was a nice change of pace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> The dream is for this to become a weekly series, but since my muse is a fickle thing I'll leave up in the air as a possibility rather than a promise.


	3. Maid Conditioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to become a true gentleman, you must dine with distinction.

Naturally, the first thing to do after acquiring new clothes was endangering their cleanliness. After all, garments unable to withstand a stain or two were of no use to the average gentleman-in-training. Therefore, Gokuhara decided that the next step on their climb up the gentleman ladder (or is it a stepladder? We will leave the exploration of this fascinating philosophical question for another time) ought to be…

“Table manners!” Gokuhara said, spreading his arms wide open as if he were about to embrace the tiny robot standing in front of him.

Kiibo raised his hand, speaking only after Gokuhara had nodded and told him to go ahead, “But, Gonta-kun… Since I am a robot, I am devoid of ingestion functions. I suppose the professor could have implemented one to help me better mingle with humans, but he is very strict when it comes to food waste, and so—”

Gokuhara shook his head vigorously. “However, did Kiibo-kun not say that he wanted to be a successful robot entrepreneur? Gonta will tell Kiibo-kun this: an entrepreneur is only as good as the business dinners he hosts! This is why Gonta wants Kiibo-kun to excel at table manners, so that he may become an excellent host. This way, even if Kiibo-kun does not eat alongside his guests, at least he can serve as a shining beacon of exemplary etiquette.”

Kiibo blinked the membranes which served as protection for his pair of frontal cameras. “I had no idea an entomologist like Gonta-kun would know so much about being an entrepreneur.”

Averting his gaze away from the robot’s, Gokuhara let out a mirthless laugh while rubbing the nape of his neck. “This has nothing to do with entomology… Um, Gonta thinks he and Kiibo-kun should save this conversation for another time. Is that all right, Kiibo-kun?”

“Y-yes of course! I’m sorry for being meddlesome… I have overstepped my bounds,” Kiibo’s hair antenna sagged as he spoke.

“P-please don’t worry about it Kiibo-kun! Gonta is sorry if he sounded harsh…” He offered Kiibo his brightest smile, which straightened Kiibo’s antenna back to its full length. “So! How about we head to the cafeteria to continue with Kiibo-kun’s training?”

Kiibo replied with a small smile of his own. “Yes, let us go!”

* * *

 

There were a couple hours left until dinner, so Gokuhara and Kiibo had expected to have the cafeteria all for themselves. However, upon entering it, they spotted Hoshi Ryouma sitting by himself in the corner furthest from the door. His trademark cocoa cigarette was lying on the table next to a plastic package. Hoshi himself was munching on something crunchy, his big old eyes staring off into the distant past, and surrounded by an aura of somber nostalgia which reminded Kiibo of a [melancholic jazz record](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcmFWKn7APo) the professor had obsessively listened to after a series of failed experiments.

As soon as the sound of their footsteps reached Hoshi’s ears, he shoved the package under his jacket, and snapped his head up to look at them, narrowing his eyes. He jumped off his chair, straightening to all of his 105 centimeters of imposing height, and thrust his hands into his jacket’s pockets before walking over to Kiibo and Gonta with a sullen expression.

“What do ya want?” Hoshi demanded, reflexively chewing on his lower lip in lieu of the candy he usually had stuck in his mouth.

The pointed question turned on the faucet of Kiibo and Gokuhara’s pores, and they started sweating bullets, each in his own more or less organic way.

Gokuhara felt his soul shrinking back as Hoshi stared into his eyes. “W-we just came here to… to…” Gokuhara’s voice petered out, unable to sustain the words as they exited his shaky lips.

Kiibo rushed to rescue his partner-in-crime. “Ah, Hoshi-kun, we only came here to practice table manners, since I am trying to learn how to be a gentleman from Gonta-kun, so that I can become a great entrepreneur, and—”

Hoshi cut Kiibo’s sentence with a wave of his hand. “That explains a lot. Especially your fancypants clothing. Ya got it from Shirogane?”

Kiibo nodded. “Yes! She was kind enough to sew it just for me!” He stood in a wide stance, placing his hands on his hips to showcase his brand new clothes.

Hoshi closed his eyes, then let out a drawn-out sigh. “Hmph. An entrepreneur… Listen kid, havin’ dreams is fine and dandy, but do ya really think it’s possible to start a business while you’re stuck in the pen?” His eyes flew open, glowering darkly at Kiibo. “Unless I misjudged ya, and you’re actually willing to procure illicit goods…”

“I-I would never… never…” Kiibo choked.

“Kiibo-kun would never do something like that!” Gokuhara blurted, stepping in to place an arm between Hoshi and Kiibo. “He is only training for when everyone gets out of here. Besides, Gonta thinks that becoming a gentleman is an admirable goal, regardless of profession!” He turned his head sideways to look at Kiibo. “Right, Kiibo-kun?”

Kiibo nodded, still unable to speak up after being critically hit by one of Hoshi’s glares.

“After ‘everyone’ gets out of here… Hmph. How optimistic.” For the first time since Kiibo and Gonta had set foot in the cafeteria, Hoshi’s expression softened. “You’re good kids. Too good, in fact.” To their surprise, Hoshi gave the pair a thumbs-up and a wink. “Well, good luck with your gentleman thing.”

Kiibo and Gonta smiled at him, thanking him for his kind words.

Hoshi nodded their way, and walked past them to leave the cafeteria. Of course, this wouldn’t be Hoshi if he didn’t turn his head around to drawl, “Don’t get yourselves killed, all right?” before vanishing from sight.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, cafeterias are not the most well-stocked of places, and thus Kiibo and Gonta found themselves lacking any supplies for their table manners practice. Perhaps they would be able to find something in the kitchen. They headed there and found Toujou Kirumi instead, who was busy dutifully scrubbing the tableware until it shone.

“Ah, Toujou-san!” Gokuhara greeted, waving his arm. Kiibo followed suit and waved his arm alongside his companion.

“Ah, hello there, Gokuhara-san, Kiibo-san,” Toujou said as she curtsied to them.

“Thank you, Toujou-san!” Gokuhara blurted out. Kiibo glanced at Gokuhara, echoing his words after a few seconds of hesitation.

“So, what brings you to the kitchen? Are you here to take on my offer to teach you how to cook, Gokuhara-san?”

“Oh! No, not yet, Toujou-san! This time Gonta has come to help Kiibo-kun learn about table manners, so that he may one day become a gentlemanly robot entrepreneur.”

Toujou tapped on her chin with an index finger. “An entrepreneur, I see…” She clasped her hands in front of herself and smiled softly at them. “I believe I am capable of helping you two in this regard. Serving a table is but one of a maid’s many duties, and so I am confident about my ability to perform it _perfectly_.”

Gokuhara put his hands on his hips, beaming. “Thank you so much, Toujou-san! Gonta is sure even he and Kiibo-kun can master table manners with your help!”

* * *

 

Toujou seated them at a small round table, facing each other, and placed a set of impeccably folded cloth napkins in front of them. “If you will excuse me, I must absent myself to brew your tea. Please prepare yourselves by putting on these napkins.”

Kiibo and Gonta nodded awkwardly, and Toujou curtsied again before striding confidently back to the kitchen and disappearing behind the door.

“Well, then… let’s begin!” Gokuhara said, clapping his hands together. “First, Gonta will show you how to protect your legs from stains!” Gokuhara picked one of the napkins up, and unfolded it. “You place your napkin like this…” He placed the napkin on his lap. “This way, nothing will soil Kiibo-kun’s pants!” Kiibo nodded, copying Gokuhara’s actions.

“However, there is one problem.” Knitting his eyesbrows, Gokuhara crossed his arms across his chest. “Gonta is not sure what to do with the other napkin…”

“Leave it to me!” Kiibo said, holding a closed fist over his chest. He queried his databases until he came across the closest match by search results. “I believe I’ve found our answer! We have to wear it like a bowtie.”

“Oh, a bowtie! Gonta thinks that makes sense. Bowties look like bibs, but for adults!”

“All right then, allow me to examine the instructions for tying a bowtie…” A series of peculiar digits scrolled along the monitor on Kiibo’s neck as he stared into the void. Gokuhara twiddled with his thumbs, worried about his friend’s condition.

“I have successfully learned how to tie a bowtie! Please pay close attention…” By quickly performing several steps that Gokuhara was unable to follow, Kiibo successfully tied his napkin into a bowtie, which he wore over his suit’s tie.

“Oh!” Gokuhara stared at Kiibo’s napkin-bowtie with sparkles in his eyes. “You look so good with a bowtie, Kiibo-kun!”

Kiibo’s facial LEDs lit up, his face going red at the compliment. “T-thank you, Gonta-kun! I’m sure you look great with a bowtie, too!”

“Hmm, Gonta has never used a bowtie, so he will try doing so now!” Gokuhara fought with the napkin, trying to tie it in place, but instead ended up with a wrinkled cravat covering his chest. “Gonta is sorry! Gonta is unable to do this!” he sobbed.

“That is fine, Gonta-kun! Let me help you.” Kiibo raised from his seat and leaned over the table, halving the distance between them, and transformed Gokuhara’s cravat into a bowtie. Kiibo sat down again with a smile on his face. “There! You look great with a bowtie too, Gonta-kun.”

Gokuhara rubbed the nape of his neck, a bashful laugh lighting up his face. “Y-you think so? Thank you, Kiibo-kun!”

“At any rate, it seems like we have successfully cleared this stage,” Kiibo said, raising his hand with the palm open.

On cue, Gokuhara slapped Kiibo’s hand to accomplish the high-five the robot was going for, but put a bit too much strength into it, managing to accidentally knock both Kiibo and the chair to the ground. Since he had closed his eyes to grin widely, Gokuhara only noticed his companion had fallen when he heard a metallic _thump._ His eyes flew open, expression crinkling in distress as he saw Kiibo sprawled on the floor.

“G-GONTA IS SO SORRY!” He scurried to Kiibo’s side and pulled him upright by his shoulders, trying to shake him awake. “Are you okay, Kiibo-kun?!”

Kiibo blinked, finally recovering from the forced reboot caused by the fall, only to find himself being rocked back and forth by a panicked Gokuhara. “G-Gonta-kun! I’m fine!”

Toujou walked in on them while holding a tray with a teapot, a pair of teacups and spoons, and a plate of biscuits. Whatever they were doing was not proper for a gentleman, and so Toujou shot an icy glare in their general direction.

Kiibo and Gonta and hurried back to their seats as soon as they saw her, straightening their backs as much as possible. As Toujou slowly made her way to the table, they raced to readjust the napkins on their laps. She spared their handiwork a glance, and then placed the tray’s contents on top of the table. As for the tray, she placed it on another nearby table for the time being.

Standing close to the pair, Toujou folded her hands in front of herself and heaved a sigh. “I see you have successfully placed the first set of napkins.” Her voice dropped a few degrees as she continued, “However, the second set is _not_ to be used as a bib. You two are old enough to have no need for such a thing. You will have them stay by the teacup’s side, so that you may use it to clean your mouth if necessary.”

Kiibo and Gonta nodded sheepishly and began to undo their napkin-bowties, producing an abundant number of wrinkles on them as they did. Toujou signaled them to stop, and removed the bowties for them, straightening the napkins to the best of her barehanded ability. She placed them on the table next to the teacups, wherein she poured tea. “You may now eat,” she encouraged as she took a step back.

Under Toujou’s hawk-like gaze, the pair began sweating bullets, and avoided touching anything, lest they mess up again. Mustering up all his courage, Gokuhara took the initiative and nibbled on a biscuit, but produced a few crumbs too many. In fact, he covered his side of the table with crumbs. _This was the last straw_. Taking a deep breath, Toujou started lecturing them on the arts of table manners. “First of all: Gokuhara-san, you cannot bite into your food so eagerly, and also…”

About an hour later, Toujou let them go with a “if you require further assistance with your etiquette education, please come seek me”, before returning to the kitchen where she was to prepare dinner.

“Perhaps it is better for us to only tackle the challenge of proper dining etiquette once we have further increased our gentleman levels, Gonta-kun.”

“Gonta thinks you are right, Kiibo-kun.”

Nobody said that becoming a gentleman would be an easy task. Kiibo and Gokuhara still had a long, bumpy road ahead of them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hah, weekly series.
> 
> Thank you cloudy for beta reading most of this, and Yuto for the title suggestion.


	4. Kaleidoscopic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to become a true gentleman, you must follow your dreams.

Kiibo and Gokuhara left the cafeteria, staggering along the hall, their spirits lowered by the weight of Toujou’s scolding. They were about to turn around a corner which lead to the dorms when Momota strutted from it, waving at them. “Hey! So I heard you guys’re a little down in the dumpsters! That’s why—”

Raising his index finger, Kiibo interjected Momota’s statement, “We haven’t been to any dumpsters, Momota-kun!”

Momota gagged and goggled at Kiibo. “Wh-what the hell?!” He shook his head, then rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. “Listen, Kiibo, ya can’t take things so damn literally all the fuckin’ time! I caught wind that you two’re feelin’ down, is all.”

Gonta’s eyes widened. “How does Momota-kun know?!”

Chuckling, Momota placed his hands on his sides. “Hmm, I wonder! For now, let’s just say that a little star told me!”

Kiibo glared daggers at Momota while pointing a finger at him. “Stars don’t talk, Momota-kun! Stop trying to deceive us!

“What did I just tell you?!” Momota let out an exasperated sigh, then patted Kiibo on the shoulder. “Be a little more romantic, will ya? Ya gotta start thinkin’ in metaphors, goddammit! Anyhow, it’s not like I came here to lecture ya on how to be picturesque… Rather, I came here to help ya with your quest!”

Kiibo and Gokuhara blinked at him.

Momota struck a heroic pose. “I don’t know jackshit about bein’ a gentleman, but I know a thing or two about dreams. Bein’ a gentleman’s your dream, right, Gonta?”

With his gaze fixed on Momota, Gonta nodded.

“I ain’t sure how this ties to Kiibo, but I've no doubt there’s a dream drivin’ him, or else he wouldn’t be workin’ so hard on this.”

Kiibo nodded as well.

“Now that you’ve had your hopes and dreams dashed by Toujou’s strict teachin’, it’s time for me to jump in and kick your asses into gear. And by that I mean that we’re gonna watch anime!”

Kiibo raised his hand. Momota nodded, inciting him to talk.

“Isn’t anime widely regarded as a waste of time by human society?” Staring down, Kiibo propped up his chin with his right fist. “How is watching it supposed to help—”

Seething with indignation, Momota shook a closed fist in front of Kiibo’s face, who stared impassively at him. After assessing the situation, Gokuhara shrank back in Kiibo’s place. Someone ought to do it, he reckoned.

Momota took a deep breath before starting his grandiose speech. “Anime is like a kaleidoscope filled with dreams instead of light! You gather those dreams up to fuel the unchanging wish in your heart, and light your way towards the future. Anime is no waste of time—it’s the light across the horizon, guiding the way to a new ‘me’. Well, in this case, a new ‘you’.”

Kiibo and Gokuhara stared at each other. _What is Momota-kun going on about?!_ they read in each others’ eyes.

Momota gave a loud laugh. “Ya don’t hafta worry about understandin’ the meaning of my words right away! You’ll know better after ya marathon ‘Many Wholes’ with me. It’s a fuckin’ masterpiece!”

After accessing his databases, Kiibo said, “Isn’t this one of those shounen anime with hundreds of episodes? At around 20 minutes per episode, it will take days, no, weeks, for us to marathon it all.”

Gonta gasped. “Gonta doesn’t think he and Kiibo have that much time to spend on anime!” Gonta frantically waved his hands in front of his chest. “Not that Gonta would mind spending that much time with Momota-kun!”

But it was too late. Momota seized their wrists and dragged them to his room.

“I hope those two’ll be all right,” Hoshi, who had been watching from the shadows of a doorway, muttered under his breath. Turning on his heels, he put another piece of candy between his teeth, then walked away.

 

* * *

 

Kiibo and Gokuhara had been stuck watching “Many Wholes” with Momota all night long. Kiibo was fine, but Gokuhara was exhausted and on the verge of nodding off to sleep. The mellow ending song started playing for the thirtieth time, punctuated by a snorting sound coming from the bed in front of which Kiibo and Gokuhara were sitting cross-legged. Kiibo glanced back. Behind them, Momota was still laying on the bed, hugging a pillow with his arms and legs. More importantly, he had begun snoring loudly.

Kiibo tugged at Gokuhara’s suit sleeve, jolting him awake. “I understand that this is not the most gentlemanly course of action, but we have to slip away while we can.”

“Gonta completely agrees, Kiibo-kun. It is a breach of etiquette, but Gonta believes it should be acceptable, considering the situation.”

The two tiptoed their way out of the room (an easy task considering that neither of them wore shoes), gently closing the door behind them. Outside, the sun was rising.

Gokuhara heaved a sigh of relief before letting a yawn escape. “Gonta is very, very tired.”

“I didn’t mention it, but the truth is that I’m running low on battery as well,” Kiibo admitted. “I would say it’s time for us to recharge for a few hours.”

“Gonta agrees! He and Kiibo-kun can meet up later for lunch…" Gokuhara clapped both hands over his mouth. "Oh! Gonta forgot that Kiibo-kun cannot eat! That was very rude of Gonta!”

Smiling, Kiibo shook his head. “It’s fine, Gonta-kun, don’t worry about it! I appreciate your company regardless.”

Gokuhara beamed in turn. It was so nice to have a friend like Kiibo-kun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another sporadic update. We'll keep on advancing slowly but surely.  
> Kaito's speech was heavily inspired by the lyrics of the song [Kaleidoscope](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x173wdz_%E3%83%8A%E3%83%8E-nano-kaleidoscope-sub-esp-kanji-rom_music) by nano.


End file.
